


it's nice to have a friend

by elegiaottava



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, sirius is whipped, soft, this has been sitting in my computer for two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegiaottava/pseuds/elegiaottava
Summary: Sirius loves Remus. And that's it, I guess.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	it's nice to have a friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this has been sitting in my laptop for two years and i had forgotten about it until a week ago so i decided that i wanted it out in the open. makes sense? this is reaaaaaally short and i don't know how that makes me feel but i felt past me deserves this so fuck it. also, this is the first time i publish something on here and i'm super nervous so i don't really know what to say. i don't think anyone will like it but it felt right to publish it, so whatevere. (but really, i hope someone will like it). please be kind

Remus wakes up to the smell of coffee and-- is that burnt toast? Again?

He rolls over, already knowing that he won't find anyone on the other side of the bed, and he grunts. He stirs under the heavy duvet and sighs when he hears Sirius singing, too. Typical Sunday morning. However, moments later, moving, Remus is reminded by his aching body that this isn't a simple Sunday morning. Sirius's attempting again to bring him breakfast to bed, while making a terrible impression of Britney Spears. He won't lie and say he doesn't like it, but he kind of misses Pads' warmth by his side.  
He doesn't have to wait, though, because soon enough, Sirius' humming is getting nearer and Remus smiles at the familiar thud of his feet entering their bedroom. He distantly registers the sound the tray makes when it hits the bedside table and he stills because maybe, and just maybe, he could use some extra sleep. You know, what with the full moon just last night and his body aching all over.

“Uh, gotta wake up, Sleeping Beauty” Sirius murmurs sitting on their bed “I made you coffee and toast. I mean I- I had to redo the them but still, c'mon. Get up.”

Remus tries to keep pretending to be dead, but he soon feels the other man's hand on his hips, his fingers gentle at first, then, suddenly (he did see this coming) brutally tickling him and-

“No no no no no please, oh God please- I'm awake I swear, just- God damn it, Pads” Remus emerges from the duvet begging and screaming and that's definitely what Sirius wanted, the fucker. He sighs tragically and sleepily rubs his eyes, cursing Sirius under his breath. The black haired man chuckles- what twenty-five, grown up man chuckles anymore anyway?- and opens his arms. Remus looks at him warily but is fast to run into his chest, sighing happily.

“You okay, buddy?” Sirius rubs his hair slowly, almost lulling him back into sleep.

“I- yes” for someone who just came back to his human form “What time is it?”

“Uh” he hears Padfoot shifting slightly “It's noon. O'clock. You should've recovered at least a bit by now, uh?”

Remus just sighs again and sits more comfortably on Sirius' lap, fitting his forehead in the crook of his neck. Sirius has always had nice collarbones, he quickly notes in his head. He can finally enjoy his warmth, he can bury himself in his familiar scent and properly recover from last night.

“Is everything okay?” Remus can tell that Sirius is getting worried and there's no reason to let it happen, so he doesn't let this go any further and, drawing to the strength he can find in his sleepy body he get up, cracking a smile at his boyfriend.

“Where's my coffee?” he asks bluntly, almost suddenly awake and that, that, brings Sirius' smile back on his face.

“Ah, that's my boy” he smiles fondly at him and turns around to take the tray he left on the bedside table, placing it on Remus' legs. He's gone all Master Chef on his breakfast this time and that would make Remus suspicious if he didn't feel that last night was a rough one. He can feel it in his body but he can see it in Sirius' eyes as well. Bags sit heavy under his eyes, and his muscles seem tense. Remus knows him well enough to be able to read those sings.

“Did I hurt you?” he whispers, suddenly sad and already feeling guilty. He remembers wandering off in the forest, with a black dog after his tail but nothing of what came after. Sirius stills and his smile is swept from is face once more. He looks terrified.

“What? No!” he holds his hand, almost trembling “Everything was good. At least, good as it could be” he attempts a comforting smile “It just took you a lot to come down from it. You're faster to wake up, normally” he confess with a shrug “But everything is okay, I promise you. I stayed with you the whole time and- oh, are you hurting? Do you want me to-”

“Hey” Remus squeezes his hand “I get it, calm down, Pads. I'm totally okay” he takes the red mug, the one Lily got him for is last birthday -Sirius has a matching one, which is only kind of cheesy- and almost burns his finger with the hot coffee “I'll be even better when I finish this” he gives a little peck on Sirius' lips and smiles to him “Thank you”

“Yeah, I put some effort in it” Sirius smiles proudly at him.

“You burnt the toast” Remus bites back

“I did” he doesn't stutter, arching an eyebrow “And then I ate them and made these ones. Barely saved them” he admits.

“You ate the burnt ones?” Remus asks, sounding heartbroken.

“Oh, the things I'd do for you” Sirius dramatically sighs, like some 40s cinema chick.

After that, Remus wolfs his breakfast without a word, even if Sirius remains at his side, talking about something that has something to do with a park and with people coming over for dinner. Remus pretends not to hear that and gets up, tray in his hands.

Pads follows him down the hallway, and he's very dog and laughs when his boyfriend makes him notice it.

“I'm gonna take a shower” the werewolf announces when they're in the kitchen.

“Oh funny, I need one, too”

“Nah, you just took one”

“Oh Moony, I hate you and you crazy sense of smell”

“Says the dog, uh?” Remus smiles sheepishly at himself, although he knows that Sirius can hear it in his voice, too, and heads towards the bathroom, his boyfriend still walking silently after him. Remus huffs a laugh and turns to him. Sirius smiles while he places a hand on his bare shoulder – and when the heck did he lose his shirt?

“You’re set on having sex this morning, uh? Because I’m tired, man” Remus lets his thumb lightly touch Sirius’s jaws, fondly. The man slightly jumps at that – or, maybe, at his words – and he vehemently shakes his head, almost offended.

“Why would you think something so low of me?” he says with a pout, shifting his face in Remus’ touch and closing his eyes for a few moments, before opening them and looking adoringly at him.

“Because, Sirius Black, I’ve known you for fifteen years and-”

“Fifteen and a half” the man promptly corrects him, smiling. And then he winks.

“Right, whatever. I’m tired” at that, Sirius’ expression completely changes and he is the one gently putting his fingers on Remus’ face, 

“I just wanted to help you shower, will you let me?” Sirius tilts his head the way he does when he senses something is wrong with his loved ones, or when he needs to ask for something. Remus just guesses that’s his way of making puppy eyes when he’s set on getting something. And that something, apparently, is permission to take care of his boyfriend after a bad full moon.

Sometimes, Remus thinks he will never not get overwhelmed by this, thinks that he will never get used to the fact that they now get to do this for each other as a couple. Things didn’t really change that much when their relationship shifted, last year of school, changed name into something different and they had to come to terms with it. Things didn’t really change because Remus and Sirius were already so close, were already desperate to support each other, desperate to be at arms’ reach at all times. Just a few things, added here and there, were proof that something had indeed grown and blossomed between them, something that made Remus’ stomach churn and James turn away embarrassed. Remus still thinks that James was the first one to recognize things were changing, what Lily too caught up in exams and making the most out of her last year at Hogwarts. But, eventually, she started noticing too. And she was the first to speak up about it, jokingly, maybe hoping that her two dumb friends would realize what was truly going on between them. Sirius hadn’t taken that too well, had turned to Remus, disbelief painted on his face, thinking he would’ve found the same emotion on his. But that hadn’t happened. Remus had lowered his head, and excused himself out of the common room, his actions speaking loudly. It had taken months for things to start settling, for Sirius to start touching Remus again, to cuddle up next to him when he could sense his sadness or his anxiety before a full moon. Not that he hadn’t found different ways of taking care of him during those days – he had, had followed behind him in the night, heart heavy, steps a bit more careful, afraid things would change, afraid his best friend would get mad at him for acting different, for being scared – but he had put some distance between them. And it had hurt. It had hurt like nothing ever had in his life. And coming back to Remus, coming back to him with a new frightening realization slowly starting to grow in his chest, had felt like coming home and finding warm shelter in the middle of a storm. Remus had welcomed him with open arms and watery eyes, easing him back into their old touching, and giggling, and sharing things, never overstepping his boundaries, holding him tight when he would cry at night. 

So, admittedly, things were a bit different.  
The first time Sirius kissed Remus in the Astronomy tower, things had seemed to shift immensely, their heart beating loudly, Sirius’ nose cold against Remus’ cheek; it had been scary. Being at the top of Hogwarts’ highest tower in the middle of the night when they shouldn’t have been there wasn’t scary. It was familiar. It was fun. Kissing each other, that was new. That was something they had had to navigate together, hidden in the dark hallways they knew so well. And the eyes on the walls had followed them, curious, but also amused, always happy to see a new love blossom in a place like that.

That’s why sometimes Remus still feel like this can’t be real, like, maybe, he dreamt all of this, dreamt his little apartment with Sirius, dreamt the way his boyfriend always looked at him when they woke up next to each other, dreamt the way he had seen Sirius grow healthier, and happier, and more confident, in their little den. That’s why it still feels new at times.

Still feels new when Sirius pouts a little at him, his eyes trying – and failing – to grow a bit bigger in order to convince his boyfriend that he’s going to take care of him, no matter what he might say back. And Remus smiles, strays butterflies in his stomach, when Sirius does a little victory dance as soon as he gets permission, pecks him on a cheek and then disappears in the bathroom. Remus hears him start the water in their tiny tub, can already feel it running hot on his skin, washing away whatever happened last light, washing away his anxiety. He’s safe here. Sirius is going to take care of him, just like he always has.

Nothing has really changed.


End file.
